


Comfort

by KennaxVal



Category: The Heist: Monaco (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 18:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	Comfort

It’s another beautiful night in New York City.

Upon exiting the elevator, Lee takes off her sunglasses and picks up her cane. Sure, the infamous Lee Harrison would raise a few eyebrows at the hotel, but blind, defenseless Devon Harris is another story. She knows that an INTERPOL team lead by Alana Kusuma is after her, and she isn’t taking any chances.

Thankfully, her new friend, Sonia Alves managed to throw the agent of her tail, and Lee wants to “thank” Sonia, personally.

Carefully, she strides down the beige hall adorned with generic looking paintings and the occasional mirror until she spots the room. With a soft knock, Lee holds her breath until the door opens and that breathtaking vision appears before her.

The million dollar smile that Sonia flashes makes Lee’s heart race. Ansel’s former security office is wearing her sparkly pink dress that hugs her curves in all the right places, especially as she motions for Lee to enter. The thief can’t help but watch in delight as Sonia’s hips sway back and forth accentuating her rear end. She whistles at her companion who turns around to smirk and lead her to the bed.

“Notice anything missing?”

Sonia looks around and finally realizes that her silver necklace is gone. She looks up to see it dangling from Lee’s fingers.

“You really should be careful with your valuables. There’s all sorts of disreputable types who would love to get their hands on something so nice.”

Sonia laugh “Shut up and sit next to me. And if you even think of taking that necklace with you, I can assure you that Alana Kusuma will be up your ass faster than you can say ‘I shouldn’t have stolen from Sonia Alves.”

“Very funny. Not to worry, beautiful. I wouldn’t dream of stealing anything from you… except perhaps your heart.”

Out of habit, Lee glances around the room. It looks very much the same as the hallway in terms of color and decor with a somewhat firm white bed facing a flat screen tv supported by an oak cabinet.

“I know what you’re doing,” Sonia finally says, “you’re casing the place, aren’t you?”

Lee waves her hand in front of her face as if to physically brush off the suggestion. “I don’t steal from everyone I encounter. Only those corrupt people in power who are practically asking for it. I guess you could say I’m a thief with a conscience.”

A somber face replaces the smile on Sonia’s face and she nods. “Yeah… that’s true. God, a thief with a conscience is a term I would’ve laughed at a few months ago, and yet here you are ready to challenge everything I thought I knew about right and wrong.”

Lee tucks strands of her reddish hair behind her ear and looks thoughtfully at Sonia. “I’m sorry about what happened to your sister. It was really shitty what happened to her and I get why you don’t like thieves.”

“But that’s just it, Lee. I can’t say that I hate thieves anymore. I’ve seen the kind of person you really are, as well as those official authorities who run the world, and everything has shifted. You didn’t do anything wrong, and I really should thank you for freeing me from my shell. It just hasn’t been easy accepting the reality of this morally grey world.”

“So, how do you feel right now?”

Sonia lets out a deep breath. “A lot better than I have in a long time. My heart and soul kept telling me that I was wrong to be around Ansel, but I suppressed those thoughts and a sick feeling formed in the pit of my stomach that continued to grow larger. Accepting the way things really are hasn’t been easy, but, as the Beatles said, it’s getting better all the time.”

“Ok, so now you found a way to make yourself even sexier. Any woman who quotes the greatest band of all time is absolute perfection.”

“Sounds like you want to take me right now,” Sonia raises an eyebrow, “well, do you?”

Lee sighs. “I do, Sonia, but I want it to be ok with you. Like, really ok. You’ve had to process a lot, and I would never touch you unless you’re ready for that and it’s what you really want.”

“It’s what I want, Lee. God knows being around Ansel has been hell and I’ve given this a lot of thought. You’re not the one who hurt my sister, and I’m finally ready to accept that. Having you here right now is a huge comfort to me. Now, if you wouldn’t mind taking that comfort to the next level, I’d be very grateful.”

Slowly, almost reluctantly, Lee’s hands reach for Sonia’s dress. The security officer gives her a look of approval as Lee touches the sides of the dress pulling them to either side and exposing Sonia’s breasts.

“Well, what do you think?”

“They’re beautiful, Sonia.”

Lee cups Sonia’s bosom, feeling her companions large, soft breasts and feels Sonia’s nipples harden at her touch. She kisses Sonia’s chest and feels herself heating up with desire. Next, she stands the officer up to slid her whole dress off and basks in the glory of a completely naked Sonia.

With her fingers, she strokes Sonia’s wet folds and kisses her center before looking at the beauty in front of her.

“Bet Ansel never touched you like this.”

Sonia makes a face like she’s going to throw up. “Don’t even mention that creep. He certainly tried his hardest to get me in bed with him, but he never stood a chance. You, on the other hand, are exactly what I need. Now, make me come before I change my mind about thieves once more.”

Lee smiles and smacks Sonia’s ass. She watches the officer lie down and she removes her own clothing before resuming her work on “comforting” her companion. Her mouth is fixated on Sonia’s wet center and she works her magic refusing to stop tasting the officer until it’s clear that she’s spent. 

“I… haven’t felt… like that in… you know what? I don’t think I’ve ever felt that good. Thanks, Lee. I really needed your special brand of comfort.”

Much to Lee’s surprise, Sonia stands up and bends down to pick up her dress.

“Uh, what do you think you’re doing?”

“Heading out,” Sonia says with a big smile, “I got what I wanted.”

They both laugh. “I don’t think so, Sonia. You get that beautiful butt back here and ‘comfort’ me as well.”

Sonia drops the dress and picks up her necklace putting it back around her neck. 

“Can’t be too careful,” she says before lowering her head to Lee’s hot core, “No telling who might want to get their hands on this.”


End file.
